


sebaek drabbles

by sebaekah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaekah/pseuds/sebaekah
Summary: a collection of sebaek drabbles based on given sebaek moments :3





	1. kitty

**Author's Note:**

> this is for writing practice!! pls enjoy!!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @kaiiyeol_

baekhyun likes kittens. not as much as puppies, but he still likes them. they're playful, boisterous, sometimes shy and _always_ cute. _so many things are cute_ , baekhyun thought, as he strolled around the stage, bopping to a song he and the rest of the members were performing. 

it was upbeat, yet casual. he greeted eris left and right, with a beaming smile plastered across his visage. his body was calm, yet joyful; content.

content, that was, in the absence of one particular existence.

throughout the course of the night, he had noticed sehun sneaking glances at him, catching his stern gaze upon his small body. the other never looked away. never hurried to hide what he was doing. it was as if he didn't care to be caught, _wanted_ to get caught, even. 

baekhyun was terrified. anytime the younger was as publicly confident as this, it meant bad things. _just what was this kid planning._

he had decided the best thing to do was ignore him, forget about it, focus on his fans and deliver an unforgettable concert. he managed those things, surprisingly well, to say this was byun baekhyun. 

that was until now. until this very moment.

he was dancing happily with the backup dancers, minding his own business, when a ~~hot looking~~ sehun approached him from behind. leather jacket on, pants tight around his thighs from where he was bending down to the height of the smaller.

luckily, the fluffy haired male wasn't in his line of vision, but it did make it, slightly, just a little, tiny bit awkward when the he began pawing baekhyun's ass.

he was like a kitten. a gross, tall, buff kitten. cutely patting the smaller's cheeks like they weren't casually faced with thousands of fans. like a kitten who enjoys being given too many treats, _loving it_. reveling in this oh-so-glorious ass which sat, thicc and ready before him.

he carried on patting for a few seconds, mauling the life out of the booty with each consecutive dab. the older male stood still, unable to move, not knowing what to do, where to look, how to react. he barely even registered that the younger had finished playing until he unceremoniously wandered away, leaving behind an unstable and perplexed baekhyun. 

he didn't just leave, of course, without an added smirk and what the shorter could make out as a dodgy wink. he got what he wanted, he owned byun baekhyun's ass. it was his and he could do what he wanted with it. he was very much, the cat who got the cream.


	2. sweaty introductions

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @ohsehuunx_

it was a saturday and baekhyun really didn't want to be at the airport.

as a newly employed assistant at one of seoul's most prestigious businesses, the black-haired male was sent constantly, by his boss, around the world. meetings with potential foreign clients, business associates located in various countries: the boy hardly rested. he had barely worked there for a month and he was already exhausted. 

being in a crowded and humid airport didn't make anything better. he hated these places; strangers littered around him, even more touching him _and_ his stuff. he'd much rather be seated on a plane, god knows how many feet in the air, and god knows how far away from his boss. 

as he scanned the flight schedule, he finally found his own flight information: _italy, departure: 12:46—delayed. estimated wait: 40 mins._

 _will have to send a thank you card to the gods later_ , he brooded.

now the small male was agitated. he was bothered and increasingly anxious with the number of bodies shifting closer and closer to him. his hands were clammy and his forehead close to melting. it was saturday and summer and baekhyun didn't need this.

just as he was organizing his passport and his other belongings, remaining inconspicuous amongst a crowd of other sweaty businessmen, his chaotic process was interrupted by an unexpected, large mass of sweatiness and- oh god he's attractive.

"oh, i'm so sorry! i didn't see you there it's just-"

"it's okay, really!", the smaller returned, all plans of ranting at this guy were gone. he was attractive.

"no, but, i mean- i mean all your stuff!", the taller male panicked, as if he didn't have the _hot pass._

if the smaller wasn't drawn to this godly being he would've been pissed by now, but the taller was tall and his white shirt was almost sticking to his chest. from where he was, now closer to a corridor, away from people, with the other stood before him, he could truly take in just how, _indescribable_ he was. _i'm not exaggerating this_ , he pointed out to himself, still in awe of the stranger.

"it's fine, seriously! look, all my stuff, safe and sound!", baekhyun reassured, with an added pat on the other's shoulder. 

the taller couldn't hold back a shy smile forming on his face, "if you insist"

the smaller had now allowed a, previously hidden, broad grin on his own face, "i'm baekhyun", he declared, extending a hand to the other.

the brown-haired male apprehensively accepted the hand, "i'm sehun, oh sehun"

"well, oh sehun", the taller added, smile now unbelievably wide, "nice to meet you"

it was sweaty and gross but it was also cheesy and cute. it was saturday and baekhyun was glad his plane was late. it was what filled his heart with joy at sharing a flight to italy with 21-year-old oh sehun, chatting happily about their bosses and how much they hated the airport.


	3. years away

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @oshbbhx_

as the ceo of an inherited business, oh sehun's life wasn't all that fun. the business was thriving, of course, and he wasn't one to rely on other people to keep his business afloat. the young man sought to take on most problems himself; he had a personal assistant, but she rarely assisted him.

doing work constantly by himself inevitably lead to his business life mixing with his personal life, meaning that sehun never did anything worthy of noting. no personal parties, no fun, no drinking on the daily. just him and his computer.

it was a day like today, a frequent occasion he would go to meet his clients, potential partners or long-standing partners, sehun would usually dread. he was often too exhausted to genuinely take interest in the people he made money with, so would smack a thin smile on his mug and shake their hands in hidden distaste. on days like today his hopes weren't high and his stomach lacked proper food. his assistant would nudge him in hopes of him not scaring away 'important' men, and his best friend and employee would tell him he was ugly enough to scare the birds away.

according to his secretary, this man in particular, which he was meeting, was a high-class ceo and is flown around in his personal helicopter. _elitist._

when the lanky male approached the helipad, along with jongin and junmyeon, all dressed in respectable looking suits and the most expensive loafers the oldest of the three could find, said ceo stepped out of the copter. he was guarded by at least five people, his own assistants and what looked like a quarter of his employees.

sehun didn't look at the man, too busy trying to order food online when an exasperated looking jongin smacked him upside the head with a small, 'look at him'.

the younger did, and was shocked to find a brown-haired byun baekhyun, all clean and dressed up, gazing back at him.

the younger was too astounded to even move, even as the shorter approached him, grin prominent. he was left ogling the man he hadn't seen in at least a year.

in his trance, he hadn't noticed the elder dismissing his people, while sehun's stood there awkwardly. in not too long junmyeon took a hint and left along with the rest of sehun's employees.

"oh sehun", the smaller whined, gaining his attention.

"byun baekhyun", he returned, feeling slightly awkward at their reunion, "fancy seeing you here"

the other smiled, teasing yet happy, "well, you know i can't stay away from you for too long"

when baekhyun made an attempt to grasp his arms, the younger shied away, "you managed a year, though"

the shorter could sense the hurt in his voice, he wasn't happy at this, he stayed away for too long. subconsciously, he felt himself pulling the taller closer by his waist, surprised when he didn't move away at him cupping his jaw.

"you know i'm sorry, i didn't want to leave but an entire empire was waiting for me, i couldn't turn it down"

the taller met his eyes, still hurt, and beginning to seem disgusted, "but you could have turned it down", he started to edge backwards, out of baekhyun's hold, "the last night i spent with you, you said i meant something to you"

the taller hid his hands in his pockets, aiming to go and sit at the entrance of the helicopter. the older male who followed his eyes, appearance remorseful, ambled towards sehun.

"and it was true sehun-ah", his tone was gentle now, no existence of tease.

"if i meant something to you, you wouldn't have chosen business and money over me", the younger accused, playing idly with his hands.

the elder sighed in regret. he had never realised how much the other would hurt— _had_ hurt and is _still_ hurting.

the smaller approached the now pouting man, shuffling closer to his body. he ruffled the younger's hair, carded his fingers through it, when he hooked a finger under his jaw, encouraging him to match his gaze.

"what did i tell you, when we first started our games, i'm trouble, you knew that"

"so this is my fault?", returned the younger, looking away with eyes as if he'd been wrongly accused, "you're really a dickhead, i don't even know why i fell for you"

"fell for me?" baekhyun mused, now smirking.

the black-haired male rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh before the older grabbed his cheeks and wavered closer to his face. he just had to make this more intimate. it seemed as if he was reading the taller, analysing his face for any sign of discomfort and unwillingness. when he found nothing, he made a move.

gently, and slowly, because sehun was delicate. the last time they kissed had been before baekhyun left, when they were just 'hooking up'. before there were no boundaries and they could let themselves into each other but now all entrances were closed. neither of them would let this kiss go any further.

it was slow, close-mouthed, as baekhyun held sehun closer because the taller was trying to run away. run away from any feelings he had.

he loved kissing baekhyun, loved his lips against his. he loved it too much, and that's why when the older pulled away, with an extra peck on his lips and nose, he wanted more. he wanted to close in on the other. he didn't let him though, didn't let sehun kiss him.

"i'm sorry i left, i have no explanation as to why i did, but i'm sorry", his eyes were filled with sorrow, which reflected that of the younger. he wrapped his arms around sehun, bringing his head to rest upon his chest when he felt him mumble.

"it doesn't matter, you're leaving again anyway, after this deal", he could practically _feel_ his pout. 

"i'm not leaving"

the taller drew back quickly, his face the definition of confusion, "what- what did you-"

"my business is uprooting, and i'm gonna stay here with you", the shorter commented, amending the other's bewilderment with an even deeper kiss. to which sehun responded, breathless, with a smile. a soft and genuine smile because he wanted to kiss baekhyun and he could.

finally, after a year. he could kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way more than a drabble, i couldn't stop. i'm also not good at intimacy. there's also a dirty joke somewhere in here.


	4. the good and bad (and what lies between)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @bisexualbbh_

if serenity was anything to go by these two boys would last in harmony. as hunters of the good and the bad, with their ability to fend off both with their own powers, the pair shouldn't work. shouldn't be compatible because one was the light of the world who protected the good from the bad and the other was the dark who protected the bad from the good. they should be at war, protecting their people from each other, but they weren't. because sehun had learned to accept the goodness of baekhyun and wished only that he would remain that way, while baekhyun had taken longer to realise that sehun's bad was okay. he was protecting his people from righteousness because it would only damage their wickedness. just as baekhyun was protecting his people's purity from black-hearts. it was that way. they came to terms with it.

it was rare they saw each other, both too busy training their people, as well as protecting them. when they did, however, it wasn't rushed greetings and 'how are you's, it was standing in calmness next to each other on the bridge hidden deep in the great forest. it was when baekhyun would stand next to the other, head resting on sehun's broad shoulders, with fingers intertwined and sehun's head on the smaller's.

it was in this spot it would often rain. the rain would wash away the dust and give life back to the trees and fill the streams because they all became malnourished and dehydrated easily.

the two stood, as usual, on the bridge. sehun playing with the shorter's fingers and baekhyun falling into slumber on his shoulder. the rain was slightly heavier than usual, they didn't mind though, they wouldn't get cold, only wet.

as the elder gradually became limp in his resting, the younger admired him. admired how his lips formed into a pout subconsciously and his eyelids fluttered every now and then. he held the elder in his arms, stroking his hair, smoothing the worry in his face as the rain trickled down his forehead. he was beautiful. no wonder he was appointed as the giver of light.

oh how sehun wished they weren't two opposites, how one wasn't dark and the other light, that way, he could love him freely. he could cup his jaw and kiss his face without having to hide in the obscurity of the rain. he could stand on the bridge and admire the world with the other without precipitation. because the clashing of light and dark meant rainfall. and although rainfall meant healthy plants, it meant that the villagers of good and bad were in danger of each other. because a good and a bad had mixed. and the mixing of two opposites disturbed the natural order of the world.

but sehun didn't care, nor did baekhyun. if them loving each other meant the sequence of life was disrupted, so be it. because baekhyun was sehun's good and sehun was baekhyun's bad. they had no plans of changing that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where this went but i rlly like it :)


	5. precious

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for oohsebaek__

"sehun is stinky! sehun is ugly and his teeth are rotten”, the group of kids yelled from across the street. a seven-year-old sehun had only just come out to play ten minutes ago, wearing his wolf top and matching pants which ‘protected him from evil’. they couldn’t protect him from the neighbourhood bullies though

“yah! leave him alone, you bullies!”, screeched a nine-year-old baekhyun, approaching the younger, who was close to tears.

the said boys stuck their tongues out in unison while running away with their toys as the elder strolled closer to sehun, whose pout intensified.

“it’s okay sehun-ah! don’t listen to them, they’re just bullies!”

the younger began crying, head dropping to the floor. the elder couldn’t stand to see him so sad, “please don’t be sad sehunnie!”

baekhyun made a move to hold the other’s head in his hands, with a reassuring kiss on the head which lasted more than a second, “there, are you better now?”

sehun looked up in shock, too focused on his older friend giving him a kiss than the boys who had just bullied him. nevertheless, a shy smile appeared upon his innocent face, “yes hyung! thank you!”

his playful tone only encouraged the older’s beaming grin to be known, it only appeared when his sehunnie was happy, because sehunnie’s smile was precious.


	6. short is good

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @imtheeve_

sehun didn’t know when he began observing baekhyun. 

they were in the middle of a ment and the taller found himself studying the other from head to toe. he was small, smaller than sehun at least, his shoulders were still broad and his thighs balanced his bottom half with his top.

he was _really_ small. from where the younger was standing, he noticed that he was the perfect height to lean on, the perfect height for sehun. although the taller often found himself making fun of baekhyun, at the dorms in the shower or when he couldn’t reach a high shelf, he secretly adored the smallness of him.

so as he stood, unintentionally blocking out what jongin was saying, he took a few steps back to admire the shorter male. 

he was cute in all his shortness, sehun wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is truly a drabble. it was pretty hard to come up with something hence it’s the exact length a drabble should be.


	7. cliche confessions

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @MuteBrinkmann_

when sehun asked baekhyun if he wanted to write a song with him the older said yes. they were now sat, half snuggled up on the couch, brainstorming lyrics.

“how about a song of sorrow?”, asked the older with questioning brows.

the younger’s nose scrunched up, “sad love songs are overrated”

“okay”, baekhyun rolled his eyes with a sigh, “what do you suggest then?”

“a confession”

baekhyun giggled. the only thing worse than a sad love song is a sappy one.

“what? just _i love you please be mine_?”

the taller jokingly pointed at the other, with a playful tone, he added, “exactly, i wanna be able to sing it to someone”

as sehun lay back on the couch, the smaller sat up in mild confusion but also as preparation to tease the younger, “who on earth would you confess your love to through a song?”

the taller met his eyes for a moment before looking away, “you have no idea”

“okay then, let’s write a song for the person you love, sehunnie”, the elder retorted as he sat back down.

“it should say _your voice is beautiful_..um..”, the younger took a few seconds to think, “something like, _your eyes are diamonds, your lips are red and kissable and you’re flawless, like an angel_ ”, he finished softly.

baekhyun, who had been cringing with his whole face, replied in sweet disgust, “sounds a bit cliche to me”

sehun let out a breathy laugh, “well, how else would i describe you?”

baekhyun would most definitely say he hadn’t been expecting that, not in the slightest. but the younger hadn’t expected him to reciprocate his confession either.


	8. rosy

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @samlblackthorn_

it was winter, yet it was sunny outside. it was raining flowers; rose petals, carnations, daisies. it was valentines day, a day where trees would hide away and flowers would run through the fields.

on this day, many teenage wizards and witches, and outcasts and healers came to the field yards away from the town. the field which stayed dull and dead all year round, but gained its life back on the day of love.

there weren’t many teens in love this year, they were dying out. they were growing out of love because they thought they didn’t need it.

only on this day, at one in the afternoon, were there two teens in love. a baby-faced, fifteen-year-old baekhyun and an even younger, thirteen-year-old sehun both treaded across the field, closer to the middle, where there was said to be more spirit and hope of love.

the shorter, pink-haired male was holding a rose, whereas the taller, black-haired male was empty handed, gripping at the end of his sleeves in anxiety.

before things got more awkward and the pair drowned in the petals of tulips, sehun made a move to speak. he was interrupted however, by a flustered baekhyun.

“please accept my rose, oh sehun!”

the two of them flushed a pretty crimson, heads simultaneously dipping in embarrassment before the taller pulled his lips into a thin line and broke the silence.

“i’d love to take your rose baekhyun, but i’m not sure you’d want to give it to me!”

the older furrowed his brows, looking like a lost puppy, “why?”

“because you’re a really...really skilled wizard and, and i’m not!”, the younger stumbled over his words, his red cheeks only getting redder.

“yah! it doesn’t matter! i still like you oh sehun!”, baekhyun whined, annoyed how the younger still hadn’t taken his rose.

when he realised sehun wouldn’t reply, still too sheepish to form a sentence, he nudged him.

“at least look at me”

the taller slowly and hesitantly lifted his head, a shock sent through his heart when he unexpectedly met the older’s eyes.

“i’ll..i’ll still take the rose if you want”

with a gleaming smile, baekhyun handed the rose to sehun, maybe a little too excitedly as the younger shied away slightly.

“i hope you can accept my feelings, i’d like to know your feelings too!”

the taller’s eyes widened, feeling a little too uncomfortable at that request, “i think, that i might like you”

“well i _think_ i like you too sehunnie”, the older replied, wide grin on his face. sehun reciprocated his actions as a shy smile began to appear, his embarrassment increasing.

the two stood, as the petals began to fall, sehun with a rose in his hands, and baekhyun playing with his own fingers, stealing small glances, smiles as innocent and childlike as them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is strange but really cute i hope you liked!!


	9. the eve

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @SSehun494_

baekhyun wasn’t prepared to lock eyes with sehun as he thrusted his hips towards him. he was unready. he hadn’t meant to linger on the eroticism of it, he couldn’t help but find it sexual. it was a little awkward, too.

they had unintentionally made hard eye contact as they set the venereal situation on fire, aroused in the dance and their unpredicted connection. it was too uncomfortable for them, for sehun especially. considering how the younger had, for a long time, yearned for the older, a situation like this was too much to handle.

so they laughed it off, baekhyun less than the other. he giggled to himself as he continued dancing, pushing the sexuality of it to the back of his mind. he’d save it for later. the younger had done his best to brush it away, chuckle along with the other while maintaining a mysterious composure for his fans.

luckily, he had managed to hide his flushed cheeks and the biting of his lip throughout the rest of the performance. the elder, however, was riled up. he had tried to get rid of the thought but he couldn’t. he had tried not to hold on to the residual arousal of the younger offering him and his thighs, yet he was unable to. so he danced the remainder of the dance with tingling in places and face hot and red. he danced with a constant awareness of the taller male and his big dick popping about the stage. and when he did so, it only got worse. he only wanted the younger more.

so when baekhyun finally walked off the stage his first intent was to go and search for sehun. go and pin his ass down and release all of the tension he had building up. he would most certainly pull the younger away into an empty room and pick out the sexual imagery of their meeting on stage. he was prepared now, ready for when the taller would thrust his hips. and it wouldn’t be awkward. not this time. and no longer after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking about making this longer, maybe their meeting after, but... no, i’m not giving it to you.


	10. zelotypia

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @SSehun494_

sehun was annoyed.

sehun didn’t usually get annoyed, he always held a stern and unmovable composure around anyone and everyone.

kim jongin, on the other hand, was something else. he had been best friends with the dancer for years. he had grown up with him, had fun with him and undeniably trusted him. lately, the other had been not so bestfriend-y. he had been approaching a fair-haired baekhyun almost everyday, stirring up conversation, making him laugh, _flirting_.

jongin knew the younger liked baekhyun. he also knew it was more than just liking. he had noticed sehun’s constant glances and the blushing of his cheeks and the shaking of his hands when he was in the presence of the eldest male. so he teased him about it.

jongin was playing with sehun, making him jealous, making him angry. maybe that way he would finally tell baekhyun he wanted him.

while the smallest male was giving a speech after winning the last award of the night, jongin was repeatedly giving baekhyun small touches, smiling at him, encouraging him. he _knew_ sehun was right behind him. he _knew_ he didn’t like it.

he was inexorable. he wouldn’t stop giggling to the older, giving and taking attention. attention that sehun should be giving and taking.

the taller had glared at jongin, punched him slightly in the gut, pinched his back, did anything to get him to stop. he had only finished his antics when baekhyun moved away, and to the other side of sehun. when the eldest had his back turned, his best friend made a subtle attempt at sticking his tongue out. sehun had only rolled his eyes and pushed him away, he would get him back later.

“jongin’s touches mean nothing, you know”, a small whisper had dragged him out of his plotting. it was a soft looking baekhyun, who had inched closer to his back, hand resting on his shoulder.

the younger didn’t know how to react, didn’t know what to do in this situation. did baekhyun know what he felt? know his feelings?

before sehun had time to think of how to respond, the elder did it for him, “don’t need to be jealous”

an obvious wink from the shorter had sehun practically weak at the knees, face softening. his eyelashes helplessly fluttered as he tried to compose himself and bite back a smile. it wasn’t much, but baekhyun had reassured him. he had done it in an ominous way because the younger wasn’t quite sure what this meant. what the other felt.

but he’d take it, for now. it didn’t matter much when the elder cuddled in even closer to his back, arms around his waist. only then did he catch a satisfied looking jongin with the smirkiest smirk on his god-awful face.

(he’d have to thank him later, though)


	11. sin

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @SSehun494_

it was scorching hot and sehun’s dick was on fire. and by ‘dick’, sehun meant baekhyun, because baekhyun was _his_ dick. by ‘on fire’, sehun meant angry.

he wasn’t angry at the younger, he was angry at the situation.

being the brother of a girl who’d marry anything with a pulse and money, baekhyun would have to suck up his distaste and be mad that he couldn’t suck anything else. he had been forced by his mother to accept the wedding inviation, had been forced to go by his brother and forced to stay by his older sister when she smiled bitterly and told him there was food.

just a few days before, had he forced an already grumpy sehun into accompanying him. their relationship was in its incipient form, freshly spouted and sehun would’ve told the other politely to f-off was he not as whipped as whipped cream for him.

the ceremony had readily finished and they were now taking pictures. baekhyun’s mother busying herself with her daughter’s dress. the groom chatting with his collegues, seeminly uninterested. baekhyun was stood waiting for their cue while his boyfriend stood beside him, scanning the area for something interesting to occupy his mind.

“smile and act like you’re happy about this”, a small baekhyun ordered through gritted teeth, nudging the other back to sanity.

“i just wanna go home and spaghetti you up”

“spaghetti me up?”, the older questioned, pitch raising in what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about?

“as in, make you hot and wet”, the taller grinned, head turning to the smaller, “and floppy”

baekhyun rolled his eyes. of course his not so innocent sehun would be horny at a time like this, “well, whatever you’re thinking, i’m not satisfying your perverted mind”

“well”, sehun chortled, raising his brows as he began to stroll away in tease, “guess i’ll have to find someone else to satisfy me”

the shorter’s face promptly tensed, forehead stiff and angry. before the younger could walk away properly he grabbed his wrist, too roughly that people almost noticed. he was possessive.

“think about it, and i’ll rip your dick off, that dick is mine and mine only”

“how do _you_ plan on stopping me?”, the taller joked, emphasising the ‘you’ with his too obvious smirk.

baekhyun’s eyes scanned the area, from his sister, to his mother, checking if anyone had their eyes on them, “get in there, now”

taking a glance at where his boyfriend was pointing,sehun screeched, “there?”

“shush! people are looking”, the elder chastised, followed by a mischievous giggle.

“but, but there? you wanna have sex in a church?”, he asked in his own what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about way, inching closer to his ears so that no one else could hear.

“yeah, why not have sex in a place where gay sex is a sin?”, baekhyun replied, eyebrows wiggling.

after seeing that the younger wouldn’t respond, he interrupted his contemplation, “do you _want_ to have sex?”

“fine, i’ll go first, i’ll wait for you”,sehun squeezed his arm, “don’t be too obvious though”

“i won’t”, the elder couldn’t help but smile, he loved their dynamic. he loved their mischievousness, he couldn’t believe them.

after the taller had disappeared from his vision, he checked around, grabbed a sandwich, and snuck out of the group of people he was chatting with. he was about to go and sin. a relief his boyfriend was a sinner as well, and had exactly what baekhyun wanted.


	12. beast

n[](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @Fleetingflash1_

baekhyun was beautiful. baekhyun’s skin was beautiful, a nice colour and it was soft. his neck was the prettiest though. it was kissable and biteable and all that sehun ever wanted.

it was hard to find a decent neck to feed from as a vampire. anyone was just about there, just good enough to get his weekly supplements. but baekhyun, baekhyun was something. he was different. he was more than just enough. he was everything the silver haired vampire ever dreamed of.

he wasn’t pliable enough to approach with wide eyes and sharp fangs. he was still in the stages of dealing with the existence of the other. although baekhyun had been fascinated with and studied vampiric texts all his life, he wasn’t expecting an actual vampire to appear on his windowsill one evening.

it had been exactly a month since he’d met the younger, he hadn’t visited him in a few days though. the moon was slightly tinted on sundays, but this sunday the moon had changed its form completely from a comforting grey to an ineffable green. it was on these days sehun knew the blood crown was taken up to said moon in order to search for the vestige of the last vampire king. it was also on these days no vampires were able to feed, to attack, they couldn’t do anything but torture their potential food.

sehun wasn’t torturing baekhyun, he was torturing himself. the younger had been stood in his kitchen at one in the morning when an extra pale looking sehun appeared at the door. the shorter had shivered at once as the vampire edged closer to where he was standing. he couldn’t help but allow his palms to sweat and voice to run away when the taller reached his hand out to him. it’s not as if he foisted him, it’s not like he didn’t wish for it entirely, sehun said he wouldn’t hurt him, but he wasn’t sure that a blood-thirsty vampire would be entirely truthful.

“you’re shaking”, pointed out sehun with a surprisingly gentle voice. baekhyun could’ve sworn it was soft enough to be a whisper.

when the elder connected their eyes, he picked up on the other’s flickering pupils, noticing how he wouldn’t respond anytime soon, he made a move to stroke his neck with caution, he wasn’t going fully in, was barely in contact with baekhyun’s skin. only when the younger broke his gaze, did he finally hold onto him, onto his neck, where he wanted to the most.

“are you still scared of me?”

he got his answer when the smaller looked up again, lips twitching and brows crossed. sehun was still caressing him, easing his heart while being the cause of its irregularity.

“i’m not gonna hurt ya, especially today, i can’t”, he sighed.

“i..i know that”, baekhyun finally spoke up, with fear still swimming through his words.

sehun’s soft movements began to edge closer to the smaller’s cheeks, where he patted sweetly just under his eyes. a tender kiss placed where his fingers left a residue of kindness. a careful meeting of gazes and an inching in closer. it’s what had baekhyun’s toes tingling and sehun’s head throbbing when they reciprocated the other’s movements and eventually came to a stop as their faces were centimetres apart.

sehun couldn’t handle this, nor baekhyun. they were both terrified. one because he was in the presence of a so-called beast he had studied for years and the other because he was melting for a human, he was _falling_ for a human. the mixing of beasts and beast-hunters was banned in sehun’s world yet he found himself not caring as he dipped in to kiss the younger.

their lips were connected. connected for more than a second so it was more than _just_ a kiss, it was a combining of two worlds. he had never kissed a human before, not even as a means to luring them in. it was forbidden. even the taller male didn’t believe when minseok claimed that the kiss of a vampire and a human was so commanding that it could find the lost king. but now, after kissing baekhyun, he believed that such a thing had the power to do so.

it was when baekhyun pulled away, shaking more than before, did the blond haired male point out how the moon was returning its colour and the sky was darkening.

“a man’s kiss with a vampire can find the lost king”, sehun muttered.

“what?”

“our blood lord is returning, baekhyun”, the older replied, eyes soft yet satisfied, lips wrecked and hands cupping the other’s cheeks.

“so, so you’re not coming back”, the smaller looked afraid now, afraid that sehun would leave.

he wasn’t expecting the younger to want him to stay, but the vampire could see the fear in his eyes. he knew that with the return of their king, vampires lost freedom. they lost their freedom to feed only themselves. sehun had thought about this for a while. he expected the lord would return and he’d have to leave the small male eventually but he didn’t want to, especially now, especially after he’d kissed baekhyun. he never wanted to go.

“i’m not going baekhyun”, he spoke up, making a move to take the younger in his arms, “i’m not leaving you, so long as you don’t want me to go”

he brought the blond male’s head to rest upon his chest, stroking circles in his back, calming his heart.

“i don’t want you to go”, he whimpered, almost sounded like he was crying, which he was. sehun had never seen the other cry.

“i’m not leaving then”, sehun finally exhaled, “i’m going to stay here by your side”

the sincerity of his voice had the young male relaxing in his grip, breathing steady and calmer than it ever had been in the presence of the pale vampire. such a gentle response was the cause of the elder’s genuine smile. he had finally gotten through to baekhyun.

“good”, he mused, “i’m never letting you go”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yep, another thousand worder. you’re welcome.


	13. kingdom of fuckery

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @sebaekizm_

sehun was a simple guy. he liked his coffee black and his shirts ironed. he hated being messedaround and taken for a mug. that’s why his comfort was baekhyun.

baekhyun was a troublemaker, he was loud and took risks all for the pleasure. he’d buy seemingly useless vinyls and ugly tees from the charity shop. he’d hit up the diner and order a large burger and a lemonade, earning a discount through his heart fluttering winks at the waitresses.

sehun was simple, yes he was, that’s why he found himself confused when he fell into the confines of a very complicated baekhyun. their relationship may have seemed simple on the outside, but it was far from it.

they both liked a good fuck and sloppiness in their greetings, sweatiness all the same and it was simple. simple, the way sehun liked it. it was just sex.

it was sex in the evening and they’d return to busting each other’s jaw during the day rivals and opposed gang leaders. it was simple because it never changed, it was a routine.

that’s how it used to be, before sehun’s feelings got involved. he had always used people for sex: girls, prostitutes and old friends he’d kill afterwards to keep his secret, but baekhyun was different. because baekhyun was thrilling and he kept going back for more when he should’ve killed him too. they still both liked a good fuck but the taller male found himself forgetting to put gel in his hair every morning and offering sympathy to those he’d beat to a pulp because baekhyun was softening him, distracting him

he couldn’t tell the older man, he’d probably laugh in his face and sehun’s pride would would shoot him in the head. because sehun was hard and fucked men for his pleasure, but baekhyun wasn’t just a fuck buddy. baekhyun was someone he was drawn to and someone who he let into his hidden, complicated mind. he fell deeper into baekhyun’s world and never wanted to leave his kingdom of fuckery.


	14. something is better than nothing

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @Yuuka671_

dear baekhyun,

it’s your birthday, may 6th. you turn 28. i can’t believe how old you are.

you’re 28 and i spent a year and a half hating you. i regret hating you. i regret despising your every move and your whole existence because now i realise how much i love you.

i’m sorry. i’m sorry i detested your being for so long, you probably resent me. that one time i made your life hell when you needed someone the most simply because i hated you is what i regret the most. the time you were close to death and i watched until someone else helped you. that time i had you by the neck because you told me to stop hurting people, i’m sorry for that too.

when i came across you in the street, lost and alone, when you needed to get home to your sister, i should’ve helped you, but i didn’t. i regret that.

that time we ended up trapped in an old building together and i had a gun, there was a reason i didn’t pull it out on you. not because i liked you, but because i was broken. lost and destroyed so you helped me. to this day i still don’t know why you did, why you were good to me when all i did was make your life hell. you comforted me and told me that being bad wasn’t my fault.

you told me that you felt isolated too, that you didn’t have anyone. to be honest, when you said having an enemy was better than nothing, i understood because i felt that. i fell in love with hating you. sick, it was. but now i love you.

that night you came across me in an alleyway, when it was hailing and freezing as tits, you approached my bleeding self and saw me crying. you didn’t walk away, laugh at me or tell me to suck it up and i don’t know why you did because i was your enemy and you were supposed to hate me. you lifted me up and took me to your gross apartment where you used your last bandage to patch me up. you should’ve hated me but you didn’t. maybe you didn’t want me dead, maybe you wanted me alive so you would have someone to fight against rather than nothing. because something is better than nothing. i’ve learnt that.

i’m sorry if i threw it back in your face, i was confused. i was supposed to hate you, at least dislike. yet i found myself needing you, wanting you around all the time. i never sought to hurt you after that one day i ran into you at a bar. when there was this woman rubbing up on you, trying to get you into bed. i abhorred that woman, i hated her, not you. i found myself loathing her and willing to help you.

after that, i found myself approaching you and softening rather than tensing. i thought maybe i just didn’t hate you anymore, or i just didn’t feel like hurting you, lost the anger i had in me to fight. i thought about it for a while, too long, and i finally realised that i loved you. i love you.

you weren’t my enemy anymore because i lived off of your comfort, i didn’t want to hurt you. i wanted to protect you. i was once the evil you kept at the back door, and you were my way of showing hatred for the world, but it changed. it wasn’t like that anymore. you were my serenity. you had become my tranquility when the world was filled to the brim with evil. i came to love you.

the thing i remember the most is when i first kissed you. you were close to tears about your sister being ill and i didn’t know how to comfort you so i thought about distracting you. i leaned into you slowly because i was worried how you would react. you kissed me back though, and i knew then that i never wanted to stop kissing you. i fell in love with kissing you. i fell in love with you.

i never told you. i might never know if you loved me.

i never told you but i’m telling you now in this letter.

because today is the anniversary of your death and you’re turning 28. i never got to show how much i love you when you were alive, that’s my biggest regret. but i still love you and i’ll never stop. i hope you know that.

celebrate your birthday well.

love, your sehun.


	15. my love is binding, my heart is yours

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @10petitscookies_

“thanks to everyone who has attended to see us marry, we wish you all a good night”, the tall groom announced, champagne in hand and grin as beaming as his partner’s.

“exactly as my husband said, please eat and drink as much as you want”, the other added.

“and one more thing”, the black-haired male interrupted the chattering, “i can’t wait to attend every wedding of my dear friends, i wish you all happiness”

that had all the couples in dresses and suits smiling, some shy and some confident, eyebrows wiggling in pride. there was one pair who weren’t shy nor confident. they were sad. sad and mad.

baekhyun, who stood behind his taller boyfriend, smile fading away along with his excitement. sehun, who allowed the other to hold onto him, biting his lip. they were both holding in their disappointment, hidden behind fake celebration for their straight friends finally marrying. they were mad because they couldn’t. they weren’t allowed to marry, it was the law. they were restricted to just boyfriends, no legal binding.

the only thing they could do in this moment was accentuate their smiles and show how happy they were that their childhood friend was finally getting married to the love of his life. as chanyeol and his wife finally climbed down from the stage, baekhyun clung on harder, hiding his face behind sehun.

the taller’s heart was envious but it was okay as long as he was connecting hands with the smaller, whose arms were still wrapped around him. it may have hurt as chanyeol approached with all rows of teeth on display, but when the clumsy groom make a light joke and he heard baekhyun’s soft giggle behind him, everything didn’t seem so bad. and as the giant walked away to go and dance with his bride, sehun’s heart was eased as the elder pressed the smallest kiss on his shoulder.

he knew he couldn’t marry baekhyun, even if he wanted to. but as he turned around to face the shorter and take his hands to dance, he knew it was okay. as long as he was with baekhyun, the lack of legal document couldn’t tell them they weren’t in love. because their hearts were binding. and binding meant their hearts could not be separated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible i’m sorry


	16. my secrets in you

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_for @luckybbh22_

“sehun, let’s just go”

the taller sighed, defeated, “fine, but we’re coming back”.

as baekhyun made attempts to drag the other away, sehun remained still, eyes focused on the window they had just exited.

“come on!”, he whined.

the younger turned away, only reacting when the other found his hand and took it in his.

they had spent over an hour at that place, sneaking around, finding secret entrances which led to what they thought was private information to be analysed, which unfortunately wasn’t. as secret agents, the pair almost never failed. they were the most skilled at hacking into computers and knowing where to look for dirt that could be used against their targets. as secret agents, sehun was skilled, in more ways than one. naturally, the talented man had landed one of the highest jobs in the government’s secret service. baekhyun, who had only just begun his training, had caught the younger’s eye. his rapid movements and sharp skills placed him right next to the taller, buffer male. that’s how they began working together, their combined quickness and intense finding ability made them the most sought after duo in the secret agency.

it was sehun’s outstanding skills which ending up in his aggravation at failing a job, which happened rarely. yet it was in these moments baekhyun would sympathise with the younger, comfort him and make him feel less useless.

it wasn’t any different this time. the pair had been unable to find sufficient information against the suspicious activity of a notorious ceo. _it should be easy_ , is what their boss believed, but it wasn’t. as spies they should’ve picked up on the high security of the man, but they didn’t. sehun was pissed, baekhyun was exhausted.

the fluffy-haired male spent his journey away from the building trying to calm the younger down. it seemed to have worked, baekhyun noted as the taller stopped on an isolated bridge deep into the city for rest and calmness.

“stop beating yourself up”, the older pushed, eyebrows furrowed in concern for the other.

sehun sighed, with an almost incomprehensible, “i should’ve known, baekhyun”

the smaller was just about fed up with his deprecation, as he let his head fall forward, planted on the others chest. only then did the younger reciprocate, one arm on the bridge, supporting his weight, the other stroking through baekhyun’s hair in reassurance.

“i’m sorry, baek, i’m just mad”

“i know, i am too”, returned the shorter, lifting his head off sehun’s chest with a limp smile. he was tired.

the taller noticed as baekhyun’s eyelids became heavy and body became softer, “you’re tired”

“mhm”, he replied as he cuddled back into the taller’s warmness, “i’ve been planning this job for days, too bad i missed some things”

he felt the other’s disappointment laced in his words, baekhyun was just as cut up as he was.

the taller subconsciously took the older in his arms, tighter, to never let him go as he was slowly drifting off. he planted a light kiss in the shorter’s hair as he felt a hum in response.

“we’ll get him next time, kyoong-ah”

baekhyun probably hadn’t heard as he became more relaxed in the younger’s arms, so sehun decided it was best to move out of the cold and allow the boy some rest.

as he prodded the other softly, he didn’t wake up. only did he come back to life when the younger pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips with a gentle, “let’s go home, gorgeous”

baekhyun exhaled with an added yawn as he encouraged the taller to carry him, legs still asleep and eyelids struggling to stay apart. sehun complied, albeit with cute reluctance and a whining of, “but you’re heavy”

the shorter wouldn’t have heard, he had only taken ten seconds to slip back into slumber as sehun rolled his eyes, pecking his nose.

“come on then, lets go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my absolute fav bc of the fluffiness :33


End file.
